In the arms of an Angel
by rizzledindigochaser5582
Summary: "We kissed;we lay in each other's arms so close to death and we don't talk about it.It kills me Rick.It kills me to think that we're still playing this game and neither of us know when it's going to end."My idea on the final moments of 3x24!Spoilers!


**In the arms of an Angel.**

****Spoilers! Please don't read any further if you do not want to be spoiled. Thanks! ****

**Summary:** My idea on what's going to go down in the last moments of the Castle season 3 finale.

**Tagline:** Always…if only.

"We can't just stay like this forever Kate" Castle urged her as they stood in the elevator of the Precinct building as it ticked on to almost 11pm that night. Kate looked at the ground as she let his words soak into her mind. He was right. Why was she avoiding the connection they so obviously shared? She wasn't scared. _Scared of Richard Castle? Never._ She didn't know what was holding her back; her mother's case had been wrapped up and sealed tightly just hours before. It couldn't be that.

They kissed.

They lay in each other's arms as the freezer threatened to freeze them to death.

They saved each other's lives too many times to count on one hand and she still, hadn't given into those feelings she thought about every single day and night. Those feelings that were so pure, she couldn't let them fall through her fingers like grains of sand.

"I know" she sighed, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye and looked in front of her when the doors began to open. He walked out first as she followed after loyally and they walked out into the bullpen, soon making their way to the break room.

"Your mother would have been proud of you tonight, Kate" he assured her as she poured the coffee into the mug and started stirring it about. She watched as it swirled and then listened to what he had said. If it wasn't for Castle, her mother's case would've been as cold has it had been the when he had met her; only for his constant pushing to catch the bastard who had done wrong.

"I know" she breathed in, trying to keep herself from letting go of the tears that had been welling up in her eyes all day, that she didn't let fall. She didn't want to cry over something that was so great, that she finally got closure from. But it wasn't just that. She had been clogging up a part of her heart for so long that she didn't know how to react anymore. The feeling was almost indescribable.

"What you did out there tonight, not a lot of people could do Kate. You shot down a Helicopter that was just a few feet above you and got caught in a shoot out. If that doesn't say Extraordinary, then I don't know what does" he added, letting a small smile come to her face and she pulled the coffee to her mouth, taking a sniff of the glorious aroma that soon filled the room.

He could still tell she wasn't herself, he understood that she would of course be shaken after such a traumatic day; but something else was bugging her. It was sort of bugging him not knowing too. The he saw the tears fall from her eyes, the tears she couldn't hold back any longer and shot to immediate action.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked her soothingly as he walked over closer to her and she sobbed into her chest. She slowly made eye contact with him, her eyes looked crystallized from all the tears and it made his heart sink at how sad she seemed. She tried to speak but all that came out as a blubbering sentence. He watched as she worked herself up over something and she tried to wipe away tears while she stood crying before her partner. She glanced up to him and he moved closer, as his shoulder fell captive to her head and she bawled into it, clutching onto his shirt as the tears kept falling down her cheeks. He held her close, rubbing his hand up and down her back as she held onto him like he was her lifeline. She pulled back and stared into his eyes as she sniffed.

"We kissed; we lay in each other's arms so close to death and we don't talk about it. It kills me Rick. It kills me to think that we're still playing this game and neither of us know when it's going to end." She cried and he stared at her. Was it his fault she was crying or was it because of both of them being too afraid to go out on a limb and confess their feelings for each other?

"I've been ready Kate, I've been ready since day one." He admitted and she stared at him as he held the side of her face with his palm.

"You have-what?"

"I have. I was just waiting for you to jump on the bandwagon with me" he added and she watched as his blue eyes held serious truth and he smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. Their lips met, sparks flying in each direction as he ran his hand through her hair and she held onto his shirt.

"I can't wait to go home" Ryan yawned, stretching back on his swivel chair while Esposito, leaned forward; checking up on a bunch of emails that he had to catch up with before the day was out, which it almost was. He arched his brow at Esposito and leaned over his folded arms on the desk and made a whistling sound.

"Hey, nice for Beckett to think she caught the SOB who killed her mom, isn't it? At least we won't have to worry about any more shoot downs happening connected with her mom's case" he added and Esposito reasoned with him. He was so happy to know the case was over, if anything it was the one case that they wouldn't have to worry about hurting Beckett again.

"Hey listen, I'm going to head out now. Catch up with you soon dude!" he raced off to the elevator as Esposito smirked at how Ryan raced to the elevator and looked back at the computer.

Bang.

Esposito shot his head up to see Ryan huddled beside the seated area at the wall near the elevator and darted straight over to him, as the hooded man threatened to pull the trigger on Esposito too if he wasn't careful.

"Man, jeez are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, flesh wound" he squeaked out the latter of his sentence as he pulled his hand away from his side to see it freshly padded in ruby red blood. Esposito helped him up a little before he heard Castle and Beckett run out of the break room and automatically stopped as they shot their eyes to Ryan then to the man who shook off his hood and cocked his head and smirked.

"Michael's?" Beckett stared at the man who was responsible for her mother's death. _How the hell did he escape prison that fast?_ She clenched her jaw as she seen the gun aimed in the space between them. She glanced at Castle who was just a little in front of her and gulped.

"It's me Katie" he smirked and she shot his a glare at calling her 'Katie'.

"How did you get out? Who was your connection?-"

"Castle" she urged him to stop, she didn't want the son of a bitch to shoot Castle. He refused to listen to her and stared at the cold blooded killer as the gun stood between him and Michaels.

"How did you get out?"

"Now if I told you that, Ricky; I wouldn't get out of here a free man" he sniggered and Castle held so much distaste toward him. How dare he.

"You're still a dead man, Michaels" Kate added, anything to get the spotlight off of Castle was better than nothing. She stepped forward and arched her brow.

"Am I?" he shrugged and looked down to the ground and then looked back at the writer and detective.

"Now I came here to finish one thing off, something that I should've done years ago if I had gotten the chance" he laughed and pointed the gun toward Beckett who stared at the gun that was aimed straight at her chest. "First your mother, now it's your turn Detective Beckett" he sniggered and pulled the safety off the gun and their whole worlds came to a standstill. It almost felt as if their whole world had turned into slow motion as Beckett shot her head to Castle as they shared mirrored panicked looks.

"No!" Castle yelled as he heard the bullet fire and she could feel herself fall to the ground as Castle jumped to her safety and they both bounced off the ground. She could feel the breath be knocked out from her and held onto Castle who lay on top of her.

"Castle…Castle!" She exclaimed as she tried to sit both of them up and could see the blood that padded both their shirts. It oozed from the hole in his chest and she stared at him, her eyes welled up. She lay his head against her tummy and she could see her tears dropping to his cheek. What had just happened?

"Rick, C'mon rick! Stay with me, everything's going to be fine, everything will be just fine" she tried to assure him as she pulled her head to his, trying to keep him close and breathed in his scent. This couldn't be real. She could see this shortness in breath and he looked up to her face when she had pulled her head up and he tried to crack a smile.

"The extraordinary Kate Beckett" his eyes glistened as she gulped so hard, she couldn't be saying goodbye. Not now. They had so much more things to do, so much more to live for. It couldn't end now. He couldn't be giving in to the special thing that made them, them. Her heart began to ache and she took in a shaky deep breath and pressed down on his wound.

"Rick, stay with me. Please!" she begged as she could see him drifting off and she could see the blood that covered her hands. It was his. He was losing so much blood.

"Until next time Kate; I lov-" he failed to finish his sentence as his glistening blue eyes that had grasped her gaze once more, closed and she stared at him as he lay there.

"Rick? No, no, no…Rick, No!" she cried as she began to tremble and held him close, praying that whatever God was out there; would perform a miracle.

**Feedback is always appreciated! OMG 7 more hours now guys ;)**


End file.
